


[Podfic of] Adamant

by exmanhater



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Stark, Lord of the city of Mainhett, undertakes an expedition to recover the lost shield of a legendary paladin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Adamant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adamant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402618) by [whizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzy/pseuds/whizzy). 



Art by [coinin](http://coinin.dreamwidth.org/) and cover by [Snottygrrl](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/)

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1fA6ujB) (147 MB) ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1crIVSo) (165 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 5:44:46


End file.
